


Love, Love, Love (Won't Stop This)

by sebasent



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Countdown to Final Crisis, Death, End of the World, Gen, Multi, Nuclear Crisis, Singularity Event, apocalypse au, dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasent/pseuds/sebasent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world comes in an anti-climatic set of vibrations and silence. A singularity, as Professor Stein put it- three weeks after the Eobard Thawne fiasco ended, the entire Earth went along  with him.<br/><b></b><br/>Not even the Superman can help them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, Love (Won't Stop This)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is weird & sad & probably makes no sense. I'm truly sorry.
> 
> Kind of inspired by the movie _Searching a Friend For The End Of The World_ and the short story _The Last Night Of The World_ by Ray Bradbury. They're pretty good, you should check them out!!  
>  Also, all mistakes are my own, for I do not have a beta reader :)
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy! (Tags will be added as the story progresses as to not to spoil anything, though do keep in mind that the punchline to this _is_ the end of the world).  
>  ****  
> [Updated... regularly.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Madame Butterfly, Un Bel Di Vedremo,_ Giacomo Puccini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uut6X4E-Kgk%0A); [_The End./Dead!,_ My Chemical Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvlGmA1J478%0A); [_Come Together_ , Aerosmith.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDtoZ8M3Q50%0A)

_“Breaking news.”_

Len stares at the television screen, unblinking, hands gripping Barry's like a lifeline. The fear of a few hours ago has dissipated and in its place comes this churning, sadistic sort of calm that envelops his whole being and leaves him breathless and grasping at straws.

Barry’s eyes are dry.

_“What has been described by the Flash and team as an “unprecedented, unstoppable” Singularity event earlier today is mere minutes away from the predicted time. We ask you to remain in your homes and with your loved ones until authorities can make sure the risk is not impending-”_

The perfectly neutral voice of a news reporter drawls information they already knew to the general public, face impassive and eyes full of pain, the woman beside him nodding silently at the words; they talk of Eobard Thawne and the doom he’d predicted, the gravitational ripples becoming more and more prominent by the minute, Stein’s careful calculations leaving no margin of error in the prediction.

The woman follows up with casual talk, obviously trying to contain mass panic with melancholic words. Her smile is apathetic, if not downright sad- she looks directly at the camera and speaks in past tense, of achievements and mindless pleasures and things that will be missed, her voice soft and kind, echoing off the walls in the recreation room of STAR Labs.

Hartley turns on a radio in the back of the room, and there’s a woman talking- _“I regret not ever taking the chance, y’know?”-_ and the host is agreeing. The sounds from the television and radio mix together into an odd jumble of words, verging on incomprehensible, changing every time someone changes the station, and everyone in the room basks in the weird familiarity the end of the world seems to have.

Different voices sing, others sob, other scream, and there’s some kind of macabre feeling of belonging Len suddenly has- here, with his friends and enemies, family, when a mere month before he had stabbed them in the back and tried for betrayal.

Barry glances at him with this lopsided smile and Len knows he blames himself for all of this when he really shouldn’t. He can feel detective West’s eyes on the back of his neck, but he pays them no mind when he leans over and detaches his hand from Barry’s in favour of running it through Barry’s mussed hair and puckered lips- intimate, in a room full of people, but uncaring thanks to context.

Caitlin makes a noise in the back of her throat that doesn’t quite break the silence, but elicits a fond chuckle from her husband- _god,_ he’s going to miss this. Ronnie’s smiling at her but also at Clarissa and Stein, who talk in low voices on one of the couches. Iris and Eddie sit on a table, holding hands and not talking.

Lisa smirks at her brother when she catches his eye. It doesn’t quite hold the heat that it intends to; she sits with Mick and plays a poker game with paperclips as money, fingers deftly dancing over her phone, no doubt texting Cisco (who decided to spend their last moments with his family, as tere is no time like the end to forgive).

Barry’s gaze returns to Len; he pays no mind to anyone else for the seconds that his lips press against the other’s, sweet and soft in a way none of their previous kisses had been, sealed with a sense of finality. It’s wanton; anti-climactic; thingamajig.

_“It has been a pleasure to exist in your company.”_

Barry hums along to a ballad that plays from the radio while Len’s hands tighten slightly as the ground trembles and the television flickers. The presenters draw a breath and smile, aware, charmingly solemn in a way only reporters can.

_“God help us all.”_

How did it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty necklaces? A jar of bees? anything goes! Thank you! <3
> 
> Come ramble with me on [Tumblr!! <3](http://coolerthan0k.tumblr.com)


End file.
